Attends moi! J'arrive
by Oo-chan
Summary: La perte d'un être cher, la douleur ressentie, le malheur, la solitude... mais il reste peut être un espoir... qui sait ? A vous de deviner de qui parle cette histoire ! Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la perte d'une personne que j'aimais beaucoup...


_**Attends moi ! J'arrive…**_

Ce soir, la lune semble cachée…

Je regarde ton corps, malgré la froideur de la nuit et celle de tes yeux toujours ouverts, tu m'éblouis…

Ton cœur c'est arrêté de battre, il a fallu que tu t'effondres dans mes bras, restant là, sans vie, les yeux fixés vers le ciel…

Je t'ai toujours cherché, longtemps, je t'ai enfin trouvé et il faut que je te perde, _encore une fois_…

Pourquoi le sang s'écoule t'il si vite de tes poignets ? Pourquoi devient tu si pâle ? Pourquoi ton regards si enjoué devient t'il si froid ? Tant de pourquoi qui ne recevrons jamais de réponses…

C'est _sa_ que tu voulais ? Mourir dans les bras de la personne que tu as aimé le plus ? Mais y a tu pensé une seule seconde à cette personne ? As-tu pensé à se qu'elle ressentirait en te voyant t'éteindre peu à peu…

_La solitude… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

_La souffrance… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

_Les pleures…Ils sont pour ceux qui restent !_

Je ne peux plus supporté ton regard sur moi, alors d'un geste doux, je pause mes doigts sur tes paupières et les abbesses, frôlant par la même occasion ta joue devenue si blanche…

Se contacte qui se voulais, hier encore, si réconfortant entre nous, me glace le sang, se soir… Je voudrais crier ! Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… Je voudrais pleurer ! Mais mes yeux restent figés et bouleversés…

_La douleur… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

_L'effondrement… Il est pour ceux qui restent !_

_Les excuses… Elles sont pour ceux qui restent !_

Toi que j'ai temps aimé, que j'ai temps chérie, que j'ai temps consolé… je crois bien que se sera la dernière fois que je te prendrais dans mes bras… j'ai beau te sérer plus fort j'ai l'impression que tu t'en vas toujours plus vite… toujours plus loin…

Attends moi ! Ne part pas ! Ne me laisse pas… _seul…_

Pourquoi nous éclairez vous ? Nous étions si bien dans les ténèbres… Pourquoi me le retirer vous des bras ? Laissez moi le serrer encore un peu… juste un petit peu…

_Les cris… Ils sont pour ceux qui restent !_

_Les larmes… Elles sont pour ceux qui restent !_

_Les regrets… Ils sont pour ceux qui restent !_

On me tire, on me secoue, on me crie dessus… mais je continue de fixer l'emplacement de ton corps… pourquoi t'on t'ils enlevé ? Tu étais bien au milieu de cette pièce… tu m'éblouissais…

Crois tu en la réincarnation ? Crois tu que l'on se retrouvera ? Ne me ment pas, si tu n'y croyais pas… tu ne l'aurais jamais fait… après tous, tu me la dit toi-même, j'étais tout pour toi… j'aurais aimé le rester…

_L'attente… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

_L'indifférence… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

_Le malheur… Il est pour ceux qui restent !_

Je marche, seul, dans une ville trop bruyante pour moi… que devrais je faire ? Continuer de vivre ? Aller de l'avant ? Me dire que tu étais heureux avec moi ? Que tu vivais l'instant présent et que je devrais continuer sur la voie que tu m'as montré… ?

Peux tu comprendre que je n'y arrive pas ?! Je me suis mit à rechercher… à courir… mais au faites… qu'est ce que je recherche ? Peux être quelqu'un comme toi… quelqu'un de doux, de généreux, qui pourra apaiser mon cœur… quelqu'un, qui, te remplacera…

_Un nouveau jour… Il est pour ceux qui restent !_

_Un espoir… Il est pour ceux qui restent !_

_Une mélancolie… Elle est pour ceux qui restent !_

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te remplacerais jamais, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… mais plutôt que je ne peux pas… c'est un peu comme les chansons a l'eau de rose, mais je crois que cela me correspond assez bien, car… je t'aimais… je t'aime… et je t'aimerais…

Attends moi… J'arrive… Ne le vois tu pas ? Je cours… Je fonce… Et je m'envole pour te rejoindre… là où est ta place… parmi les plus beaux anges… Attends moi… J'arrive…

_La solitude… Elle est pour moi !_

_Les regrets… Ils sont pour moi !_

_L'espoir… Il est pour moi !_

Adieu… et à bientôt…

* * *

**Si j'ai écrit cet OS pour le moins mélancolique…**

**C'est à cause de la perte d'un être cher…**

**Je l'aimais tellement…**

**J'ai voulus faire ressortir toute la peine qu'il y avait en moi…**

**J'espère vous avoir toucher… que cet OS est servie à quelque chose et si, se n'est pas le cas, il m'aura permis à apaiser mon cœur… au moins un petit peu…**

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez… s'il vous plais…**

* * *


End file.
